Cassiopeia Olympia
"I Can Beat You if I Want, I Just Don't Want To Waste My Mana On A Weakling Such As You." Cassiopeia Olympia who gose by Cassie is one of the main protagonist The Council of Truth Series. She is a Greek demigod, a Daughter of Hecate, Goddess of Magic & Witchcraft, and Sam Wilson. She is the Second-in-Command of Hecate's Cabin, Cabin #20. She is currently not dating, and is The Future Goddess of The Magical Arts. History Early Life Cassiopeia Wilson was born on July 31st 1999. She was raised by her single father, Sam Wilson who was a Orphan. When Cassie was a baby, her mother, Hecate, left her in a golden cradle on Sam's doorstep. However, Hecate visited her when she was in her cradle, which Cassie described as a "Mystal Glow" and her Mother's warm smile and a hand on her head with the word's "My Dear Cassie, I love you so much". When she was a 5, her father losed his job and started being mean Cassie. Strange things often happened around Cassie, often resulting in her getting into some kind of trouble or getting kicked out of school witch caused her father to beat her. When just a child, Cassie was attacked by a Hellhound, but managed to strangle it to death with her Magic. Abilities and Items Kaia, as a demigod, has these abilities and traits: ADHD: Cassie's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets her analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so she can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. Dyslexia: Cassie's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. During her time her time at Hogwarts she learned to understand, and speak, Latin from books and a Spell. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. Mystiokinesis: As a daughter of Hecate, she can cast magic and has absolute control over magic. Mist Control: As a daughter of Hecate, she can control the Mist. This ability means she can alter mortals' memories and perception Necromancy: As the Daughter of the goddess of necromancy, She has control over the dead but not as much as a child of Hades. Death Sense: As the Daughter of the goddess of necromancy, Cassie can sense when a person is dying and when their soul is being judged in the Underworld. She can also see and sence people's life auras. Fighting Skills: Cassie is a naturally talented and expert swordswoman, capable of holding her own against and even defeating larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents. Speed: With her size she is very fast and can use her Magic to Boost her Speed and Strength Genius Intellect: '''Cassie is exceptionally smart, solving puzzles with ease-almost on par with a child of Athena or Minerva. '''Strategic Thinking: '''Cassie is able to think on her feet quickly, forming strategies quickly. Se is also able to use this to his advantage, using spells as well as sword-strikes in battle. '''Expert Magic User: '''Cassie is a expert magician, using both her abilities as a child of Hecate and her Wiccan magic, using it in unorthodox and powerful ways. '''Photo-Graphic Memory: '''Cassie is able to remember details almost perfectly. This is useful as she can remember complex spells and reagents for those spells. Se also never forgets a face. '''Duel Dagger's: She uses a pair of Duel Daggers in Battle which turns into Matching Bracelets, given to her by her Mother. Armlet Shield: a Armlet which turns into a shield, given to her by her Mother. Athame: '''A ritual knife, used to represent Fire, a blade with a black handle. She often dual-wields this when fighting monsters, but will not do it when fighting a mortal or a god because the blade will lose it's power when used to draw blood. '''Wand: '''A tool to represent Air. Crafted from Cherry and Rosewood and set with Silver, Gold and Celestial Bronze and Moonstone. Used to summon spirits and used in battle. '''Chalice: '''Used to represent Water. Used as the symbol of the moon goddess and to hold wine, water, juice and other ritual drinks. '''Paten: '''An alter consecration tool with a pentagram engraved into it. Used to represent earth and used as a symbol which blesses items, as well as magically energizing energizing that which is placed upon it. '''Book of Shadows: A book of spells of sorts, this book contains spells recorded by previous Wiccans as well as her own spell. It is an instructional book on how to do spells and every wiccan has one. Other Ritual Tools: Cassie also keeps several other tools such as a Censer(to dispence incense) and Incense and a boline(a curved knife used to cut herbs, inscribing candles and cutting ritual cords). Cassie's Bag: Owns a small, Handbag''', '''which her Mother gave her when she was 5. Her bag is has a Undetectable Extension Charm on it and has inside many of Cassie's possessions. Trivia *Since Hecate is a goddess of the moon she is more powerful at night and especially powerful during the full moon. *Cassie's Full Name is Cassiopeia Galaxia Nebula Pandora Olympia. *Cassie's favorite brand of chewing gum is Magic Pop. *Cassie has a pet cat named Belle, who was a gift from her mother. *She is one of the only people in camp who secretly carries a Cellphone. *Cassie's favorite Ice Cream is Pink Chco Chip. *Cassie speaks fluent Latin. *Cassie fears Large Dogs, because she was attcked by a Hellhound as a child. *Peanut Butter & Strawberry Jelly sandwiches, Pink Chocolate Chip cookies, Starwberrys and Watermelon are Cassie's favorite snacks. *Cassie Loves Hot Chocolate with Pink Marshmellows, Watermelon Juice and Pink Cola *Her Favorite Color is Pink Cassie's Gallery Cassie with Ice-Cream.png|Pink Choc Ice-Cream, Yummy Untitled1..png|Older Me Untitled1.png|Teenage Me Category:Made By Koolkat1573 Category:Children of Hecate Category:Daughter of Hecate